


The Lead In

by JumanjiiCostco



Series: Tumblr Prompts (CR) [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: heavy discussion, loyalties come into question here, nott is not very direct, though i guess they always are huh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumanjiiCostco/pseuds/JumanjiiCostco
Summary: Nott has some questions on an early morning watch. Fjord doesn't know if he has the answers.





	The Lead In

**Author's Note:**

> "FJORD AND NOTT TALKING ABOUT THE CONCEPT OF FAMILY SINCE FJORD GREW UP IN AN ORPHANAGE AND VANDRIN WAS THE CLOSEST TO A FATHER FIGURE HE HAD AND NOTT SINCE SHE GREW UP IN A GOBLIN TRIBE AND WHO KNOWS HOW THAT WORKS"

“What do you think all this means?” He didn’t see her coming, didn’t hear her footsteps on the deck, and Fjord is reminded once again that Nott is damn near invisible when she’s really trying. Or maybe when she’s not. Maybe it’s when she’s sunk so deeply into the rejection she’s faced for–no. No, he can’t bring himself to go there now. There are too many parallels he doesn’t dare, just plain  _can’t_ , delve into yet. 

He just turns, back to the ocean, to look at her. “All what?” 

When Nott laughs, the sound isn’t kind and it isn’t malicious, but something in between. Something sharp and scared and full of secrets. Her eyes don’t leave the horizon to glance in his direction. One hand stretches out, swipes in a broad “ _everything_ ” kind of gesture. “Captain Avantika. The eyes. All of it.” 

There is a long-stretching quiet as Fjord considers the question. What does he think it means? It means an answer–whether he wants it or not. And frankly, he’s still not sure. Finally, “Answers. Maybe this leads to Vandrin. Maybe it leads to…”  ~~Sabien~~. “Something else. But either way, it’s one step closer to the truth.”

“Or more questions.” She’s quick to say it, no pause between her words, like she was already thinking it before he finished. Maybe she was.   


There’s a long stretch of time where neither of them say anything. Longer than before. Nott’s eyes never leave the horizon, and Fjord is reminded of how terrified she is of the water. How small she must feel in the face of this vast ocean. There’s such a sharp contrast against his own feelings that he… almost, for a second, feels guilty. Almost. 

“If it does bring you to Vandrin, will you leave?” Now  _that_ gives him pause. It’s the kind of question he would expect from Jester, or maybe Caleb, for two very different reasons. It’s the kind of question he would expect from Beau, if they were alone. But not Nott. At least, not like this. “He’s your family, isn’t he? Or the closest thing you have to it.” 

There’s some sort of challenge in her words, like she’s pushing him to say something else, to contradict her, but honest to the gods, Fjord has no idea what she’s looking for. And he’s too boggled down with his own shit to try to think about it. (Golden eyes dance in the corners of his vision for a moment, and when he blinks it’s all vast, damp darkness. All-consuming. The slight breeze is a current tickling his skin.) 

“I… don’t know.” It’s something he hadn’t really considered. Vandrin is, for all intents and purposes, the closest thing Fjord has ever had to family. And it would be wonderful to see him again, to see him  _alive,_ but… there is a ‘but’. As strange of a group as they are, the Mighty Nein have become something significant as well, in such a short amount of time. “If Caleb asked you to leave tomorrow, would you go with him?” 

The difference between their questions is funny, because neither of them knew the answer to Nott’s, and they both know the answer to Fjord’s. This time, Nott looks at him, eyes glimmering out from underneath her hood, as sharp as they are yellow. “Yes. Of course I would.” 

“He’s your boy.” There’s no mocking in Fjord’s tone. Just a statement of fact. A repetition of her own words. Despite whatever bonds the group may have as a whole, Nott and Caleb have a more intense one. Family trumps friends, every time.   


Or so he’s been told. 

She nods silently. But for just a second, a brief splintering moment, Fjord thinks he might see some sadness on her face. Surely, it’s just a trick of the light. 


End file.
